It is possible to package raw or uncooked foodstuffs and subsequently cook such foodstuffs by placing the uncooked, packaged foodstuffs in a sealed vessel into which a heating medium, such as steam or hot water, is introduced to elevate the temperature within the vessel to one sufficient to cook the foodstuffs. One of the principal difficulties encountered heretofore in such processing of foodstuffs has been the obtaining of a substantially uniform temperature throughout the chamber in which the foodstuffs are located for the period of time required to ensure uniform cooking of the foodstuffs. Rigid control over the temperature during the cooking operation is essential so as to avoid both undercooking and overcooking of the foodstuffs.
The principal objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for cooking prepackaged foodstuffs at the proper temperature and for the proper time.